FGN/New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.
These are the reviews for New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. APIM Group, Inc. 'kay, here we go... New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. was a simple idea, yet effective. Even the idea was made before the game WarioWare D.I.Y, it was announced later than it's release. Everyone likes to make levels, but that's actually the only main thing... make levels, put some enemies in, and that's it. You couldn't make new enemies, bosses or items. This makes the game look like a simple level editor. This game features Wi-Fi Connection. You could share levels with friends (yay), but you can't download enemies or bosses (blaah). The only characters you can download are up to 20 from only Flipnote artists. However, it contains multi-player. One of the things that is very unoriginal, is the title. Since MicroNight D.I.Y., every game where you could make things of your own, includes the term D.I.Y. My bro said to me that this game (and others) need a unique title instead of D.I.Y, like Designer. I thought up Creator myself. You don't have to choose between these two, if you want to create a D.I.Y game, you have to choose something else than D.I.Y, else the title loses its originality. So you can't make enemies. This means you couldn't make something which we call AI. Meaning you couldn't edit one enemy's AI. That's sad. You couldn't even make more items. Instead, you'd get introduced by a Bomb Flower (There's already a Bomb Suit) and a Spike Mushroom (Since I created the Bullet Suit, the interest for enemy items of the creator of this game, McQueenMario, doesn't stop). What I find bad about these items is there was already a Bomb Suit. I find it stupid that if there's already a Bros. Suit, that you don't have to create an item that does the same, but weaker. That's an duplicate. Eventually, both Power-Ups don't feature Mario's red color. I find it that Mario only doesn't have to feature its color in a Power-Up, when he fully transforms himself into a material (like metal). But it's MQM's game, he doesn't have to change that. To return to the main case, you can't create new items. You also can't create new characters, but you can change the color of the characters' clothes. You also can unlock new character by finishing "games". About the Games part, this is strange. You can't create 16 games, each featuring 90 levels or something. Or you've to delete the multiplayer and the Wi-Fi off the cartridge. Why not like WarioWare D.I.Y, what features different rooms, where you can put in your microgames. You've only to replace the microgames with the levels. Two boss levels per room could make the whole thing. Artworks are good enough, 'nuff said. Though the whole review could sound bad, it's actually a well game, but it needs much to make it perfect. Creating levels and sharing them sounds good enough to get a decent mark. So it gets this: C+ - Great If you could make enemies and bosses, and more downloadable content, it could get higher. Koopa Kastle Productions' Review I must say, this game pretty well started a fad of D.I.Y games, but I don't think any of them were nearly as good as this one. It has a solid amount of playable characters, exceptional gameplay, and cool worlds and bosses. However, I need to agree with APIM Group Inc. on the items. I'm gonna give this a: B Category:Fantendo Games Network